


On camera, I am Yuka

by yukkueri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soft Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Yuka was aware on how everyone was caught up in her lies.. well.. His lies
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	On camera, I am Yuka

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank forevermyotp423 for giving me an idea on what i should write ;-; thank you so much <3
> 
> i apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. i hope you enjoy ❤

“The Top Excellence award goes to.. Nakamura Yuka and Lee Taeyong!!!”

The crowd cheered loudly, as both Yuka and Taeyong stood up from their seats and bowed as a sign of appreciation towards the ones organizing and directing the drama series and towards the viewers and fans who are supporting them throughout the whole shooting of the drama series.

They both turned towards each other with a grin, as Taeyong held out his arm as a gesture for Yuka hold onto it.

The younger only blushed, before placing her smaller hand on his arm as they both walked up side-to-side onto the stage with the crowds cheers, shouts and whistles accompanying them.

After receiving said award, Yuka gestured for Taeyong to deliver his speech first and the older male chuckled. “Ladies first.” He joked in a flirty manner, making Yuka roll her eyes in clear amusement.

On set and off set, Lee Taeyong would always find his way to try and charm her in any way possible.

His attraction towards the actress was very much obvious even during shootings. In interviews in the past, fans had noticed his behavior around the girl and how he always tries to get her attention.

This made a whole dating rumor break out as Yukas’ own company and crew had to cover every trace of the rumor as Yuka released a statement where they are considered to be very close friends..

While Taeyongs’ side was silent which made the supporters somewhat more curious of their relationship…

Taeyong would hold her waist and her hand, and sometimes hinting on asking her out which some considered for him to be joking.

Yuka on the other hand didn’t do anything on Taeyongs’ advance towards her. Most of the time she would just let him be with his touches and his flirty behavior.

Through his advances and flirts, he still respected her.  
Back to the present time, Yuka stepped forward to the mic. 

Expressing her gratitude towards their supporters and thanking them fully. Taeyong on the other hand just watched her with fondness existing his in eyes.

“Thank you..” She muttered before stepping back beside Taeyong.  
“Yuka basically took the words out of my mouth and I have nothing much to say. I just want to thank my supporters, the directors.. everyone..” He said, turning to everyone at his front.

“.. especially Yuka.” He said and turned towards her by his side, placing his hand on her waist and winked flirtatiously as everyone in the crowd cheered loudly and screams alongside screeches and squeals at how flirty Taeyong was.

Yuka rolled his eyes and hit him softly on his chest before they both went down from the stage.

.

.

“Another win for both of you and my drama is a big hit!” Johnny, the director, said and pat Yukas’ and Taeyongs’ in an affectionate and proud way. “Imagine it; You're The Cause Of My Euphoria, going out in the big screens!”

Taeyong laughed and placed himself next to Yuka as they all cheered and poured drinks for each other.

Earlier that night, Johnnys’ drama series won Best Drama and both Yuka and Taeyong won Top Excellence Award for actors and actresses.

Yuka only stared at them with a smile as they all laughed and chucked their glasses together creating a loud clang as they cheered ever so loudly and happily in the private dining room.

‘Don’t be shy, Yuka. I ordered these for us to fill ourselves with and have fun.” Johnny said and patted Yukas’ back as he laughed along with the others. Yuka adjusted her dress and smiled at her director. “Ah.. I..”

“You don’t have to be uncomfortable just because you’re the only girl in the room. We’re all friends here. Doyoung told us all about you’re party self, don’t be shy.” Johnny cut her off.

Yuka only smiled as she watched the whole crew downing alcohol and eating lots of meat.

She yelped in surprised when she felt a hand gripping onto her thigh, practically burying their nails in her skin. She let out a yelp before removing said hand that belongs to the one and only, Lee Taeyong.

“Get your hands off me, Taeyong. Be professional.” She hissed, gripping onto the males’ wrist.

Taeyong smirked before leaning against her in comfort, “I am. We’re at a party, we are meant to have some fun. We don’t have to be professional all the time.”

“This is not a party and second of all this is not an ‘all-fun-and-free’ setting.” She replied back before reaching out in her mirror and checking her make up, applying more lip gloss.

“You have sexy lips.” Jaehyun, one of the crew members said.

“Shut up.” She was familiar with how flirty he is. Jaehyun was known to be popular around women but not her.

“I wonder how they feel when they’re kissed?”

“Trust me, it’s soft. I always control myself everytime or else there will be a making out scene happening in the set.” Taeyong suddenly jumped in the conversation, setting his face on the crook of Yutas’ neck.

The younger blushed when she felt Taeyongs’ lips leaving kisses on her neck.

She immediately stood up from her seat and cleared her throat, as every eyes stare at her in surprise. Yukas’ eyes then met with Doyoung as they both exchanged a knowing glance towards each other.

Yuka only nodded her head slightly before walking out the room, excusing herself to use the restaurants’ restroom. 

She knew Taeyong wanted to tail her but Doyoung was fast enough to prevent him to do so.

Yuka made her way into the womans’ restroom before swiftly sliding into one of the stalls and plopping down.

“Holy fuck.” Yuka groaned before taking her dress off to her waist, adjusting her bra to make herself more comfortable.

“Dammit. I should buy myself a new and comfortable one.” She grumbled. “How do girls even wear these things? I don’t even know how to adjust.”

That’s right.

Yuka wasn’t a girl.

Yuka, or better known as Nakamoto Yuta, was a male originated from Osaka prefecture located in the Kansai region on Honshu of Japan.

His reason of dressing up and acting like a girl started 3 years ago due to the shortage of female actors and at the time, they were audtioning for a female role and immediately offered to take the role of a side character in a short movie before getting exposed to bigger and variety of roles.

Even is he lived half of his live as a female, he can’t deny that sometimes he had a lot of difficulties in adjusting to a more feminine side than his usual masculine side of him.

He thought that he could get away with his looks and he thought of he played as hard, the male actors in his agency won’t try to ask him out or even keep their feelings for him; and as expected all of them had already givem up on winning his affection and moved on..

But Taeyong.. Lee Taeyong, is harder to get rid of than he expected.

Taeyong always tries to get his attention and his affection. When they even met on any kinds of shootings, Taeyong would always shown up with small gifts and flower bouquets to make him feel welcomed.. Which he does...

That’s where he developed feelings for the other male.  
During the scenes they shot together in Johnnys’ drama, he couldn’t hold back of how nervous he was everytime it was a scene where there were only them and no one else.

He sighed, during shootings, he always forgets that he was Yuta instead he was Yuka, his make believe female self. Yuta always dreamt that both of them being together before it hit him of how delusional he was being and drown in how he’s not going to be with Taeyong..

Doyoung, his manager, always made sure his secret was never known by anyone especially if it was one of the agencys’ staffs or even other actors he’s associated and has worked with.

Telling Doyoung about his feelings for Taeyong corcerned his manager, but Doyoung just let him and was ready for him to release defences against accusations made or thrown at him.  
Yuta sighed before straightening himself, grooming his hair before walking back to the private dining room.

.

.

“Where were you?”

Yuka was startled slightly whenTaeyong called out to her. She looked around to see that some of them already drunk, with Johnny and Jaehyun trying to pour themselves some shots but obviously failing to shot their aim.

“Where’s Doyoung?” She asked, taking a seat next to Taeyong, looking around anxiously as she tried to find her manager.

Taeyong lazily poured himself another glass before staring back at the girl beside him. “You’re pretty.” He mumbled, leaning close towards her as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closeas he drunkenly placed soft and lazy kisses on her neck.  
Yuka, clearly very umcomfortable, scrunched his nose before stepping away from him. Where is Doyoung when she needed him?

“Yuka please..” Taeyong groaned and tried to corner her before she just stood up and walked out from being uncomfortable.

Taeyong, knowing that nothing will stop him, just got up and followed her. “Yuka!” He yelled, chasing her down. 

When he reached beside her, he just grabbed her wrist tightly without making a single hint that he was going to let go. “Yuka, stop avoiding me.”He snarled, “Come on, where are you going?”He said when she just started resisting.

“Taeyong let me go!” Yuka yelled out in frustration as she tried to fight against his strength.

Impatient by her acts and drunken by the alcohol he consumed, Taeyong just pushed her against the nearby wall before attacking her neck, aggressively leaving marks.

Yuka helplessly whimpered in his hold as she struggled and fought in his hold. “T-Taeyong_ Taeyong let me go!” She stuttered out before pushing and hitting his chest repeatedly.

“Yuka..” Taeyong groaned in her ear before nibbling her jaw. He grind against her and this action clearly made Yuta- Yes, YUTA, panic. He’s busted sooner or later.

“Can’t you see my feelings towards you?” Taeyong whispered in her ear, “Can’t you see how much I want you?” He continued as he bit and kissed her neck.

Before Yuta could answer, Taeyong locked their lips together and pulled her close, ravishing her lips hungrily as he slipped his his hands under Yutas’ dress to feel more of his skin.

Yuta moaned when he felt Taeyong grind against his erection and it made both of them freeze.

"Yuka, you..”

Yuta whimpered in absolute fear and panic as they both stare at each other in shock. “T-Taeyongie_ I-I can e-explain-“

“GET OFF HER!”

Yuta fell to the floor when Doyoung tackled Taeyong to the ground before getting up, dusting himself and grabbed Yuta from the floor before dragging him away.

Yuta turned back to see Taeyong, completely shocked and confuse, stare at her as Doyoung takes her away from him.

.

.

.

“Shhh..” Doyoung cooed and rubbed his back comforting a crying Yuta in his arms. “It’s okay-“

“It’s not okay!” Yuta sobbed, before burying his face in Doyoungs’ chest. “I-it’s not okay at all..” Yuta whispered.

Yuta was afraid.. His secret that he was supposed to keep away was immediately exposed and he was shaking in despair. He waqs embaraased. What would Taeyong think of him now? He’ll think of him like some weirdo wearing a feminine personality and spread it to others..

And that’s what made fresh tears gush out his eyes like a waterfall..

Knowing that his secret is going to be exposed and losing his job..  
Sensing how Yuta was in a lot of pressure and stress, Doyoung cuddled and whispered comforting words to him and stroked his long and messy hair.

.

.

Since that incident happen, both Yuta and Taeyong became awkward and distant which not only worried Johnny but the others as well.

They were going on about shooting another season for the drama since it was requested badly by viewers but the amount of Johnny yelling ‘CUT!’ and ‘RESTART THE WHOLE SCENE!’ was heard much too often by the other crew members.

“Seriously, what is up with you two?” Kun, Yutas’ makeup artist, asked him with pure concern on his tone.

Kun was always Yutas’ place to let out his worries and problems before shooting considering that Doyoung was sometimes very much very busy running around the set with much needed stuff for him provided by the agency.

Yuta only shook his head and leaned against the chair as soon as Kun finished a touch of his lipstick and highlighter. “I don’t want to talk about it..” He responded to the younger.

Kun understood.. Yuta needed much time and privacy and he could see it in his expression. “I’ll leave you alone to think okay..?” Kun said and left him by the mirror before staring right at himself.

“Who am I?” He questioned himself with a mumble, staring at who he is now.. Yuka.

But Yuka was just the persona he created to get himself a paying job as an actress..

He wasn’t Yuka.. He was Yuta.

He shook his head and held back a mocking laugh. “Shove it up your ass, Nakamoto.” He said to himself. He knew his mood was affected on how Taeyong thought on him but now he genuinely doesn’t give a fuck anymore.

He stepped out of his station to see Johnny sitting by the set.

“I’m ready to shoot now..”

.

.

.

Shooting the scenes and episodes with Taeyong wasn’t much of a problem to him now. He just had to go through his lines, live up the drama and the character before leaving the set with Doyoung.

“I didn’t know you’d show up here..” Ahri, the chacater Yuta was playing, said towards the male character which Taeyong had taken the role of. “Ahri..I was so afraid that you’re going to ignore me.. Knowing that you’re calling me to meet me was the most relieving thing..” Haneul, Taeyongs’ character, said with a relieved sigh before grabbing Yutas’ hand. “So please..I’ll make myself clear..”

“CUT!” Johnny yelled, “That was a good job.. Well done, Yuka, Taeyong. We’ll continue tomorrow evening. Rest well.”  
With that order, everyone scattered away back to their places and before Yuta can leave, Taeyong pulled him away from the busy crowd.

“Who are you?”

Facing Taeyong again rose his anxiety as he looked down on his feet.

“I am Yuka.” He replied, voice low and masculine, playing with her fingers.

“Tell me the truth..” Taeyong said and grabbed his chin, making him look up into his eyes. “Look at me in the eyes and tell me who you are.. Please.” Taeyongs’ plead made Yutas’ eyes teared up.

“Yuta..” He replied, voice shaking as Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows and dropped his hand. “..Why?”

Yuta knew what that meant.

“I-I’m sorry..”Yuta said, “I-I tricked you and made you think that I-I’m a girl.. I was desperate for a job a-and I auditioned into the company in hopes of receiving a role.. I-I never thought I made everyone caught up in my lies, I-“

Yutas’ ramblings were cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. His eyes widened when he realized it was Taeyong. When the elder pulled away, Yuta just stared at him in complete confusion.

“Yuta..”

.

.

“Y-you don’t mind?” He stuttered out after they had a long conversaion with each other. Taeyong smiled and shook his head. “No.”

Yuta smiled slightly. Taeyong explained everything on how he wasn’t planning on exposing to the agency or even spread the news to everyone else. Hell, he wasn’t even disgusted knowing that he was grinding on his hard, clothed cock a few weeks ago.

“..I like you too.”

“Hmm?” Taeyong turned to him in complete confusion.

“I said.. I like you too.”

.

.

.

.

“I love you..So much..” Taeyong whispered, holding Yutas’ face closer to his. “I’d never trade your for anything.. You’re my precious gem and will always be..” He muttered before pulling Yuta into a deep and passionate kiss. Yuta smiled, feeling the love, care and affection radiating through their shared kiss..

“CUT!”  
“That was amazing!” Johnny clapped and pat both of their backs. “You two deserve some good rest..and Taeyong, those lines of the script but you pulled it off!” Johnny laughed, “It was so..Sincere.. I was touched by ypur acting.” The taller said and wiped a fake tear. “I’m convinced you’re dating.” He joked before walking off to his crew.

Taeyong and Yuta exchange knowing looks towards each other and laughed. “That was some good acting, Yuta.” Taeyong cooed.  
Yuta rolled his eyes, “I’m, a professional.” He said in an arrogant tone before Taeyong smacked his ass and made him yelp.

“Don’t act like such a brat, we all know I’m the professional here.” Taeyong responded to him, placing his hand on one of his asscheeks and rubbing it.

Yuta was much too familiar with his boyfriends’ flirty nature.  
“Oh, but you won’t be so professional once I’m between your legs, daddy.” Yuta teased, emphasizing the word ‘daddy’.

“Sure, I want to see you try acting professional when I got you pinned down.”

“Well, you-“

“Judging where this conversation is going, I’ll be okay alone at the apartment. Have fun staying at Taeyongs’ house.” Doyoung said, shaking his head before walking towards the exit. “Oh, and Taeyong.. Take care of him well or I’ll break your legs.” With that being said, Doyoung left alongside Jaehyun.

Both Yuta and Taeyong were left walking side to side out the set.  
“Y’know..”

Yuta turned to Taeyong in slight interest.

“We can rent a hotel room for the night. I am quite turned on to see a particularly cute boy in a miniskirt.” He winked suggestively.

“In your dreams.” Yuta rolled his eyes as they both stepped in Taeyongs’ car.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story!
> 
> what do you think about it :") 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
